Sailor Scouts vs Angels of Darkness
by iwantakity
Summary: The Sailor Scouts take on their toughest challenge...protecting their friend Kagome from the evil vampires. In order to do so, they must ally themselves with the good vampires and save those who had been bitten...including Sailor Pluto and Mini Moon.
1. Old Day, New Student

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me a while to upload any stories. Please enjoy this new story while I try to get more chappies onto the other stories. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or any songs in this fanfic. If I did, a certain author would be nagging me to give Tuxedo Mask to her. Rated M for blood (lots of it!), violence, language, perverted moments, lemons, and yuri (don't know about limes, but I'm thinking about it).**

**Notice: If you usually stick to the English version of the story line on Sailor Moon, then you should know that Amara (Sailor Uranus) and Michelle (Sailor Neptune) are lovers, not cousins. If you don't like it and you think that this story is already gonna suck, don't read it.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Old Day, New Student**

It was an ordinary day for Serena and her friends. They had to go through their usual school day with tests, homework, and the thought about a possible threat that might summon them to fight off that threat. Luna and Artemis were spending a little more time together when Serena and Mina were at school. Rini was really bored since she had nothing to do when Serena was at school. Serena also had a friend named Kagome. Kagome was going through the depression of the usual boring day.

At another school, Amara and Michelle were also going through the usual boring day. They also had a couple of friends named Sango and Miroku. Sango was the girlfriend of Miroku, and Miroku was Amara's best friend. Both Sango and Miroku were bored as well.

Trista was going through the symptoms of boredom as well. She kept an eye out for trouble, but she saw nothing.

After school was over, Serena and her friends were sitting at a table at café. "This is the most boring week ever!" exclaimed Serena. "We don't have anything to do except finish homework and write tests!"

"We all should do something this weekend together," said Amy. "The week is so boring that I'm starting to resent my books."

"Amy is right," said Lita, "I never got a chance to fight…off my boredom either." Lita remembered that she couldn't say anything about the Sailor Scouts in front of Kagome.

"How about we go to the movies?" asked Mina.

"No way," said Kagome, "I was forced to watch movies with my grandpa for the past couple of weeks."

"I feel for you, Kagome," said Rae.

"Wait a minute!" said Serena. "I just remembered that there is gonna be an amusement park opening tomorrow. Why don't we all hang out there tomorrow?"

"Great idea, Serena," said Kagome.

_First time that Serena's brain is working_, Rae thought sarcastically. _Can't wait to treasure the moment._

"Why don't we also invite some of your high school friends too?" asked Kagome.

"How did you know about them?" Mina asked. Serena, Rae, Mina, Amy, and Lita were worried about what Kagome was trying to guess.

"I've been seeing you hanging out with three older people and thought that they might be your friends," said Kagome. "I'm thinking they might be suffering from boredom and they might want to have some fun with us."

The five other girls were relieved. "That would work," said Lita. "I've been noticing that Trista might be hitting a huge impact on the boring week."

"Do you think I should bring Rini along?" Serena asked.

"Duh!" said Rae. "Little kids love the amusement parks! We'll bring her along for the ride."

"Who's Rini?" asked Kagome.

"She's my…cousin," answered Serena. In actuality, Rini came from the future and was to become Serena's daughter.

"Psst, girls," whispered Amy while pointing to a classmate with silver hair, "have you noticed Taisho following us around lately?"

"I have," whispered Lita. "Wonder what the new kid is up to."

Inuyasha Taisho was a new student at their school with a big secret. During the boring week, he had been following Kagome around for a while.

"He's been following me around for a week," whispered Kagome. "I hope he's not a stalker."

"If he's stalking all of us," whispered Lita, "I'll be beating the living crap outta him."

"Let's stop about the talk about him for now," whispered Serena. "He might catch onto us." Then in her normal voice, she said, "Well, we better head out. I'll call Amara, Michelle, and Trista tonight and see if they have anything planned for tomorrow."

When all six girls had gone their separate ways, Kagome was on her way home. Then she noticed someone that was following her. She immediately knew who it was and said, "How long are you gonna play 'stalker' when you're around me?"

"I was trying to ask you something during the week," said the person who was following Kagome (it was Inuyasha), "but it was hard for me to catch up with you because you kept on evading me."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome as she turned around, "if you wanna talk with me, at least shout out my name instead of stalking me. Now, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could take you to the school dance next week," said Inuyasha.

"That's it?" said Kagome. "Okay, let me think about it and I'll tell you on Monday. Bye." Then she walked away.

Once Inuyasha couldn't see Kagome anymore, a voice behind him said, "Will she go with you?"

"I don't know," said Inuyasha. "With girls, it's hard to see if she'll go with you to a dance if she said, 'I'll think about it.'"

"We'll just have to cross our fingers and hope that she agrees," said the voice. "Remember, she's the reincarnation of the Slayer, and if Naraku gets to her before we do, then she's a goner, and we can't have that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who is that mysterious voice? Please R&R!**


	2. From fun to Fighting

**Remember, I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon (I can't think of anything else to say).**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: From fun to Fighting**

It was the next day, and Serena, Amy, Rae, Lita, Mina, and Rini were waiting for the others. Kagome managed to make it to the amusement park and saw the six girls. "Hey!" called out Kagome.

All six girls found Kagome. Serena called back, "Hey, Kagome! Right on time."

"Are the others coming?" asked Kagome.

"They should be here in a few," said Lita.

"Umm…Serena…Mina…" said Kagome. "Why did you bring your cats here?"

Mina answered, "Our cats needed fresh air, and we were in a hurry and forgot to take them back inside our houses. But it's okay; our cats love to go to amusement parks."

_Wow, good line_, Serena thought.

"Hey, girls!" cried out a voice. It was from Amara with Michelle and Trista.

"Amara! Michelle! Trista!" shouted Rae.

"How are you guys?" asked Amy.

"Relieved from the boring week," answered Michelle. "I don't think there was ever a week more depressed than this week."

"Who's your friend?" asked Trista.

"Oh, this is Kagome," said Serena. "She's a friend of ours from school."

"Please to meet you," said Kagome. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Amara," said Amara while shaking Kagome's hand. "This is my girlfriend, Michelle, and my friend, Trista."

_Girlfriend? _Kagome thought. _Is Amara a woman or a man? She dresses up like a man, but her...or his...voice sounds like a woman._

"Hey, Amara!" shouted a guy's voice. "Buddy!"

"Oh boy," mumbled Amara.

Then a guy with black hair and his girlfriend came by. It was Miroku and Sango.

"Hey, Amara!" said Miroku. "How's it goin', buddy?"

_Okay, _Kagome thought, _Amara's a mama's boy._

"You know these people?" asked Trista.

"Miroku is my best friend in school," said Amara. "Sango is a classmate of Michelle's Orchestra class."

"So are we gonna have some fun or what?" said an impatient Rini.

"Get ahold of yourself, Rini," said Serena. "We're going to go on the rides now."

Once everyone had split to enjoy the rides and entertainment of the amusement park, Kagome had accidentally bumped into someone. "Oops..." said Kagome, "I'm sorry. I didn't pay attention to--" Then she found out that the person she bumped into was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"I am...meeting some friends here," said Inuyasha. "I didn't know you were gonna be here."

"Well," said Kagome, "neither did I. I gotta go, some friends are probably looking for me." Then she walked away.

After about a few hours, it was sunset. Serena said, "We still have time. Why don't we go on the ferris wheel?"

"Good idea," said Lita. "It'll be something for us to calm us down before we have to go home."

Amara and Michelle went on first. Then Inuyasha found Kagome again and said, "You're still here? Aren't you gonna go home?"

"Are you done stalking me?" said Kagome. "You're making me feel uncomfortable every time you pop up out of nowhere!"

"Hey! I was just gonna come by onto the ferris wheel and I thought I would accompany you," said Inuyasha. "You know, get to know each other a little more."

"Psst," whispered Lita, "you want me to hit him?"

"I got it under control," whispered Kagome. Then she said out loud, "Okay, but only if you promise me not to stalk me again."

Once everyone was on the ferris wheel, Amara said, "You know, that silver-haired boy looks pretty suspicious. He's been following and watching Kagome ever since we came here."

"Maybe he likes her," said Michelle. "But then again, he may be suspicious and on to something. If he works for someone, he might be going after Kagome for something."

In another seat of the ferris wheel, Kagome said, "So...where did you transfer from?"

"I was from Kyoto," said Inuyasha. "I moved here because...my brother got a new job here."

"Your brother?" said Kagome. "What about your parents?"

"They died...when I was five," said Inuyasha. "They were killed by...robbers. At least we were saved when...the police arrived."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Kagome with a little understanding in her voice.

"So...where are you from?"

"I'm from here. I moved to the mountains for a while until my father died. My mother, brother, and I came back to Tokyo to live with my grandfather."

Once the sun was almost gone, Inuyasha thought, _Okay, Inuyasha, you can do this. Once Naraku and his minions come out, just try to protect Kagome and fight off the assassins._

When the sky was completely dark, people with fangs in their mouths were walking around the streets. One woman with fangs said in her walkie-talkie, "The descendant of the Slayer is on that ferris wheel."

"Don't make a move until I give you the signal," said a male voice from the walkie-talkie.

When Serena, Rini, Kagome, Inuyasha, Lita, Amy, Rae, and Mina were off the ferris wheel, they found some suspicious people around. "That woman there has fangs," said Amy.

"What should we do?" said Lita.

"Let us wait for Trista, Michelle, and Amara to get off," said Rae.

"Not me!" shouted Inuyasha. "Kagome, let's get you home!"

"What?!" shouted Kagome. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Inuyasha," said Serena, "what is going on?"

"Look!" said Rini. "Inuyasha has the same fangs as that woman!"

"Inuyasha," said Mina, "do you have something to say?"

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, "I'm taking Kagome home."

"Oh no, you're not!" shouted Serena grabbing Inuyasha by his hair. "You're gonna tell us what is going on!"

"What's the matter?" asked Michelle as she and Amara got off the ferris wheel.

Rae said, "Inuyasha has some explaining to do about him and some people who have fangs."

"They're vampires!" shouted Inuyasha. "They're fucking vampires that want to kidnap Kagome!"

"What?!" said a shocked Kagome.

"The half-breed knew who we are," said the woman in her walkie-talkie. "Can we go now?"

"Get rid of the half-breed and get me the girl, and make it fast, Kagura," said the male voice.

"Got it." Then Kagura shouted, "Attack the humans!"

Then several vampires started to fly around the amusement park. "I told you!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Okay," said Serena, "get Kagome home while we take care of this mess."

"What is going on?" said Trista as she got off the ferris wheel.

"Vampire attack!" shouted Lita. "It's time to kick some ass!"

"What are you girls doing?!" shouted Kagome.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Rini. Kagome nodded.

Then the nine girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts. "Mercury star power!" "Mars star power!" "Jupiter star power!" "Venus star power!" "Uranus planet power!" "Neptune planet power!" "Pluto planet power!" "Moon prism power!" "Moon cosmic power!"

In front of Inuyasha and Kagome were nine girls in female sailor outfits. They spotted Kagura and shouted, "Stop right there, vampire!"

Sailor Moon shouted, "You may be freaky on Halloween, but you've never scared us! We're the Sailor Scouts!"

(to be continued...)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What shall happen next? R&R please!**


	3. Backup Coming

**Thank you all for the reviews. Now let us move on.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(from the previous chapter...)**

In front of Inuyasha and Kagome were nine girls in female sailor outfits. They spotted Kagura and shouted, "Stop right there, vampire!"

Sailor Moon shouted, "You may be freaky on Halloween, but you've never scared us! We're the Sailor Scouts!"

**Chapter 3: Backup Coming**

Each of the Sailor Scouts shouted, "I am Sailor Moon!" "I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" "I'm Sailor Mercury!" "I am Sailor Venus!" "I am Sailor Mars!" "I'm Sailor Jupiter!" "I'm Sailor Uranus!" "I am Sailor Neptune!" "I am Sailor Pluto!"

Then Sailor Moon shouted, "And in the name of the moon, we shall drain your life and blood the Sailor Scout way!"

"The Sailor Scout way?" said a puzzled Sailor Mars. "That's lame."

"Shut up!" whispered Sailor Moon.

"Oh, so you're suppose to be superheroes," said Kagura. "Well, I would love to play, but I need to get the descendant of the Slayer."

"You ain't getting no one!" shouted Inuyasha. Then he jumped and escaped with Kagome.

"Assassins!" shouted Kagura. "Go after the half-breed!"

During the escape, Kagome thought, _So I guess Amara is a woman. So...that makes her and Michelle lesbians?_

Then several more vampires came, but they started to attack the assassins that were going after Inuyasha and Kagome.

A silver-haired vampire, just like Inuyasha, said, "Get the Slayer to headquarters. I will get the other girls."

"They're not important," said Inuyasha. "They're fighting off Kagura right now."

"But they got themselves involved," said the vampire. "They might be targets as well."

Meanwhile, another vampire came to the Sailor Scouts and Kagura. This vampire was a good guy. "So Kagura," said the vampire, "you can't get enough blood?"

"Ah...Koga," said Kagura, "it's nice to see you again. Have you came to join back with your brothers?"

"Shut up!" shouted Koga. "You will die this time!"

"Koga," said the silver-haired vampire, "find the other vampires that are against us. Take some of these women with you."

"But Sesshomaru," said Koga, "I already--"

"Do as I say," said Sesshomaru.

"Is this vampire cental?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Who cares?" said Sailor Mars with a weird look. "That one with the silver hair is pretty hot..."

"You with the blue hair, the brown hair, and the dirty blonde hair," said Koga, "come with me."

"Got it!" said Sailors Neptune, Jupiter, and Uranus.

In another part of the amusement park, a girl with black hair was trying to escape the commotion. Her name was Hotaru. She saw Sailor Pluto fighting off Kagura. "Looks like it's my time," said Hotaru. After a few seconds, she shouted, "Saturn planet power!" Then she became Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Pluto saw Sailor Saturn and said, "Right on time."

The other Sailor Scouts found Sailor Saturn as Sailor Saturn said, "Evil being, you're missing someone!"

Kagura turned around and said, "Another one? How many are there of you?"

"You may be freaky looking, but I will stop you!" said Sailor Saturn. "Protected by Saturn, Planet of Silence...I am the soldier of destruction and rebirth...I am Sailor Saturn!"

"Quit your babbling and die!" shouted Kagura as she charged at Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Saturn got her spear ready and managed to pierce through Kagura. A few of the Sailor Scouts came in to help Sailor Saturn.

Meanwhile, three boys were also trying to escape the commotion. Their names were Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki. They found out what was going on and transformed. "Healer star power!" "Maker star power!" "Fighter star power!" The three of them turned into Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Fighter.

During the fight against Kagura, a child vampire came by to help with the fight. When he came, the remaining Sailor Scouts were down. Kagura removed the spear that was inside her chest. "You can't kill me," said Kagura. "Vampires are undead."

"Damn bitch!" shouted Sailor Pluto.

"Not if I can help it!" shouted the child.

"Shippo," said Sesshomaru, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to help out," said Shippo. "A boy was already kidnapped by Naraku."

In another area, Inuyasha was still trying to get Kagome to headquarters. "What is going on?" asked Kagome. "Why are those vampires going after me?"

"It's a long story," said Inuyasha. "I'll tell you when everyone is gathered."

Then a man with long black hair stood in front of Inuyasha. "Ah...the half-vampire, Inuyasha," said the man.

"I won't give you the Slayer, Naraku!" shouted Inuyasha as he stood in front of Kagome.

"Then you have no choice but to die!" shouted Naraku.

"Penetrating through the darkness of night," said a femine voice.

"The air of freedom breaks through..." said another voice.

"We are the three sacred shooting stars..." said yet another voice. Those three voices came from the Sailor Starlights.

"Sailor Star Fighter!" "Sailor Star Maker!" "Sailor Star Healer!" "Sailor Starlights, stage on!"

"More Sailor Scouts?" said a puzzled Kagome.

"Actually," said Sailor Star Maker, "we're just allies of them. We are from a different planet."

"Could we deal with Naraku first before we talk about what planet you're from?" said an irritated Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru said to Shippo, "Shippo, take the two younger women with you and see if anyone has been taken or bitten."

"Right," said Shippo. "You in the purple and you in the pink, follow me!"

Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Saturn followed Shippo to find any victims. Then Sailor Mini Moon heard a little girl crying. "Wait!" said Sailor Mini Moon. "I hear a little girl."

The trio followed the voice of the girl into an alleyway. Sailor Mini Moon went inside the alleyway and said, "Are you okay?"

The little girl cried, "I want my mommy! These meanies took her away!"

"Come with us," said Sailor Saturn. "We can help you find your mom."

When Sailor Mini Moon tried to support the girl, the little girl bit Sailor MIni Moon in the neck. Mini Moon was screaming in pain.

"It was a trap!" yelled Shippo. "I should've known it was you, Kanna!"

In an emotionless tone, Kanna said, "You are right, Shippo. I see Sesshomaru has finally got you something to do."

"Shut up!" shouted Shippo as he charged towards Kanna. He made a direct hit and forced her to release Sailor Mini Moon.

"The bite..." mumbled Mini Moon. "It burns..."

"Just hang on," said Sailor Saturn. Then Saturn got her power ready and cried, "Silence Glave! Surprise!" An explosion came from that attack. Once the dust was settled Shippo shook off the dust from the attack.

"Hehehe..." The voice of Kanna echoed. She disappeared, but her voice was still around. "That was an impressive attack, but you can't kill me that way. Remember, I'm a vampire like little Shippo here. If you want your pink-headed friend to find salvation, you should surrender her to my leader, Naraku." Then no one could hear her voice.

"Let's go, girls," said Shippo. "We gotta get to headquarters before Naraku and his minions come by and take Mini Moon."

During the battle against Kagura, Mars shouted, "Flame Sniper!" Then her fire arrow hit Kagura, but she didn't fall.

"Idiotic wench," said Kagura, "haven't I told you that you can't kill me?"

Pluto got her staff ready and shouted, "Pluto Dead Scream!" But during the attack, Kagura managed to evade the attack and sunk her fangs into Pluto's neck. Blood trickled down to the ground as Sailor Moon, Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Sesshomaru tried to pull Kagura off of Pluto.

"KOHAKU!!!" shouted a voice. It was Sango. She was searching for someone with Miroku having a tight grip on her hand.

"That sounded like Sango," said Sailor Mercury.

"It is Sango!" said Venus. "I'll go look for her!" Then Venus ran to go find Sango.

"So far," said Koga while in another area, "I don't see anymore of them. They might've been chicken or something."

"Either that," said Sailor Uranus, "or they all have been wiped out."

"I think you spoke a little too soon," said Jupiter, "because there's another one coming to us right now!"

Another vampire came around and stood in front of Koga, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Jupiter. "Greetings, fools," said the vampire in an evil voice. "I see you're alread here for your own funeral."

"Bankotsu!" growled Koga. "It will be time for you to die!"

**To be continued...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry I had to stop this chappie in the middle of a battle, but you will see what will happen in the next one. R&R please!**


	4. Return of Tuxedo Mask

**Thank y'all for those reviews!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(from the previous chapter...)**

"So far," said Koga while in another area, "I don't see anymore of them. They might've been chicken or something."

"Either that," said Sailor Uranus, "or they all have been wiped out."

"I think you spoke a little too soon," said Jupiter, "because there's another one coming to us right now!"

Another vampire came around and stood in front of Koga, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Jupiter. "Greetings, fools," said the vampire in an evil voice. "I see you're already here for your own funeral."

"Bankotsu!" growled Koga. "It will be time for you to die!"

**Chapter 4: Return of Tuxedo Mask**

Bankotsu grabbed a sword and stabbed it into Koga's chest. The three Sailor Scouts that were with Koga gasped in shock, but to their surprise, Koga was still standing. Koga pulled the sword out of his chest and said to the three Sailor Scouts, "Don't worry, vampires can't easily die with a sword wound."

"Well," said Bankotsu, "your little girlfriends will soon learn a lot more about the Slayer." Then Bankotsu disappeared.

"What a coward!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"He didn't even fight us for five minutes," said Sailor Neptune.

"Maybe Naraku forced him to leave," said Koga. "Naraku is actually more of a coward than his servants are."

"We still don't even know who this 'Slayer' is," said Sailor Uranus. "Can you fill us in on that, Koga?"

"Not here in public," said Koga. "All three of you will follow me to headquarters. It'll be easier if you heard about it from the head honcho himself. Let's go, now!"

"Where are you, Sango?" Sailor Venus asked herself as she looks for Sango. Once she spotted Sango and Miroku, she shouted, "Hey, guys! Are you okay?"

"We're fine," said Miroku, "but Sango and I are looking for her little brother. Some people with teeth deformaties kidnapped him."

"We have to go look for Kohaku," said a worried Sango. "I don't want to see him die. If anything--where did you get that outfit?"

"It's a long story," said Sailor Venus, "but now, we gotta get you outta here. Follow me!"

Sango and Miroku followed Venus to the battlefield where Kagura was at. "What delicious blood..." said Kagura.

"You will pay!" shouted Sailor Moon. "Moon Tiara--!"

Kagura tackled Moon and tried to reach for her neck, but Moon fought with all her might. Kagura tried to grab the Silver Crystal in Moon's locket, but Kagura felt something burn on her hand. _This crystal...?_ thought Kagura. _It is made of pure silver...I guess I underestimated these girls..._Kagura got her hand off of the crystal and tried to bite Moon's neck, but a red rose came flying by and landed next to Moon and Kagura.

"Hands off of her, vampire!" shouted a male voice.

Everyone looked up and Mercury shouted, "Oh my God! Tuxedo Mask has returned!"

"He did?!" said a surprised Sailor Moon.

Kagura got up and said, "More heroes? How many of you are there that I can play with?"

"Quit with your bloody smart-ass remarks," said Tuxedo Mask. "You may be immortal, but us mortals can survive through the day and night."

Then someone small came down with a little umbrella and in the same sailor outfit as the Sailor Scouts. All the figure could say was, "Chibi Chibi..."

"What the heck is Sailor Chibi Chibi doing here?!" said a surprised Sailor Mars.

"I...am...getting tired of this!" shouted Kagura as she charged towards Chibi Chibi.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" shouted Sailor Moon as she got Chibi Chibi out of the way from Kagura's charge. After a few seconds, Kagura disappeared. "Huh?" said a puzzled Sailor Moon. "Where'd she go?"

"Her leader..." said a weak Sailor Pluto, "called her back...about something..."

"Are you okay, Pluto?" asked Mercury.

"I'll live..." said Pluto.

Once Venus got back with Sango and Miroku, Sesshomaru said, "You all got involved in this. If you want to help us destroy our new enemy, then follow me...or die in the hands of evil."

"We will follow you," said Mars. "We just want to save Pluto's life from death."

"She'll live," said Sesshomaru, "if she knows how to survive as a vampire."

"Wait a minute!" said Tuxedo Mask. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Because he's the brother of a friend of our friend's," said Sailor Moon. "Let's just go so we can save Pluto from eternal damnation."

"While at it," said Venus, "we can find Sango's little brother."

"I would play with you kids a little longer," said Naraku as he was still fighting the Sailor Starlights, Inuyasha, and Kagome, "but I have some business to take care of. Watch over the Slayer for me, Inuyasha, will you?"

"SHUT UP!!" shouted Inuyasha. "I will kill you!" But before Inuyasha can fight again, Naraku disappeared.

"So much for a battle," said Sailor Star Healer.

"You three," said Inuyasha, "you have to come with me. You got involved, so you must know the truth if you want to protect the planet."

"We just want to keep evil away from the good," said Sailor Star Maker.

"Plus," said Sailor Star Fighter, "this is none of our business."

"You got to...please," said Kagome, "but unless you know any Sailor Scouts on Earth, then take your leave. I have...friends that are Sailor Scouts of Earth that are probably on their way to our destination."

"How did you know about it?" asked Healer.

"It doesn't matter!" said Inuyasha. "So are you with us?"

"We'll go with you," said Fighter. "If you really are a friend of the Sailor Scouts of Earth, then you might be trustworthy enough for us to find out who this evil is."

"And if we find what we're really trying to find," said Maker, "then don't stop us."

"You still okay, Mini Moon?" asked Sailor Saturn while she and Shippo were trying to get her out of trouble.

"I...think so," said Mini Moon. "The bite still hurts, but I feel more aware of what's going on..."

"Uh oh," said Shippo, "Kanna's got her good; Sailor Mini Moon has turned into a vampire. We all have to get to headquarters."

"I just don't want her to die," said Saturn. "She better stay alive for the future and for all she cares about."

"I think I saw Tuxedo Mask," said Mini Moon. "My dad...in the future...has returned...or so what I heard..."

"Let me go!" shouted a boy.

"There's that captured boy!" said Shippo.

"Oh no," said Saturn, "Kohaku!" But it was too late; the vampire that got him disappeared along with Kohaku.

"You know that boy?" asked Mini Moon.

"If you can keep a secret," said Saturn, "he's my...boyfriend."

"Okay," said Mini Moon, "now you're making me jealous."

"Can we stop talking about boys and get to headquarters?" said Shippo.

"Sorry," said both girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you want to get a sneak peek at some couples that I thought about along with the help of some friends, just ask me along with your review. Thanx!**


	5. Origin of the Slayer

**Keep those reviews coming!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Origin of the Slayer**

In a building that looked like a closed club, a little girl was waiting around for someone. She finally sees the first group coming in. It was Inuyasha, Kagome, and the Sailor Starlights. "You came back, Inuyasha," said the little girl. "Where are the others?"

"On their way," said Inuyasha. "We got a lot of people who got themselves involved in the situation. At least we got the Slayer here."

"Who's that little girl?" asked Sailor Star Maker.

"Is she a vampire, too?" asked Sailor Star Healer.

"No," said the little girl, "I'm a human like you. I support the vampires here, though. I sometimes protect them from meanies. My name is Rin."

Then another group came in. It was Koga, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus. "Well well well," said Koga, "if it isn't our half-breed. I see you got the job done this time and didn't mess up."

"Shut the hell up, Koga!" shouted Inuyasha. "At least I can handle taking the Slayer to headquarter without any problems!"

"What about that guy that you were fighting on your way here?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"Shh!" Inuyasha hushed Fighter. "I'm trying to get someone to shut up!" he whispered.

After a few minutes, another group came in. It was Sesshomaru along with Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sango, Miroku, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Chibi Chibi, and Sailor Pluto. Pluto was still hurting a bit from the bite that Kagura gave her.

"Well," said Healer, "looks like the Sailor Scouts of Earth are involved after all."

"Sailor Pluto got bitten by one of the vampires," said Mercury. "We might need help in taking care of her so she doesn't get herself fried during the day."

"Not to mention we got some help from Tuxedo Mask," said Moon. "Tuxedo Mask, these three ladies there are the Sailor Starlights: Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer. Starlights, this is Tuxedo Mask."

_So that's the guy who Serena likes,_ Fighter thought. _Mysterious...but he must have been a great help to the Sailor Scouts. I wonder if the mysterious part is what Serena likes about him..._

"Everything okay, Fighter?" asked Maker.

"Yeah," said Fighter. "Just a little tired."

"Who's the little girl there, Sailor...Moon?" asked Kagome.

"This is my _supposed_ little sister, Chibi Chibi," answered Moon.

"What do you mean by 'supposed'?" asked Sango.

"I'll explain later," said Moon.

"Sesshomaru," said Rin, "I tried to look for the Slayer's books of spells and recepies, but I can't find them still. The Slayer must've been very cautious about Naraku trying to destroy the world."

"Don't worry, Rin," said Sesshomaru. "We will find them. There are places to look, but most of them, you cannot enter."

Then three cats entered the building. "Hey!" said Kagome. "Your cats found us...but who's the little one?"

"My name is Diana," said the small grey kitten.

"AAHH!!!" screamed Kagome as she grabbed a hold of Inuyasha. "It talks!"

"Actually," said Sailor Venus, "all three cats do."

"Uh...Kagome?" mumbled Inuyasha as he tries to get air into his lungs while trying to get Kagome off of him and get his face out of her...business.

"It's true," said Artemis, the white cat.

"And Diana is our daughter," said Luna, the black cat.

_I must be dreaming, _thought Kagome, _I must be dreaming..._

"Um...Kagome...Kagome?" Inuyasha continues to mumble.

"Diana is Rini's cat," said Mars.

"Speaking of which," said Jupiter, "where is she and Hotaru?"

"Here we are!" shouted a voice that sounded like Shippo. "Sorry it took a while. The Sailor Scout with the pink hair--"

"It's Sailor Mini Moon," said Saturn.

"Sorry," said Shippo. "Anywho, Sailor Mini Moon got bitten by Kanna."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!" exclaimed Sailor Moon. "Rini! Speak to me! Are you alive?!"

"The bite that that girl gave me..." said Mini Moon, "still stings a little...but I'm okay."

"OOOKAAAAAAAAAY!?!?!?" Moon was still panicking. "Your face is pale white like Pluto's! You both have been turned into vampires!...Uh...Mercury, if you're a vampire, are you considered dead?"

"Not really," said Mercury. "Some people will say that, but dead or alive is still a complete mystery."

"Thank you," said Moon. Then she continued panicking, "Don't you realize that now you're a vampire that the sun will fry you?! Garlic and silver will disintigrate you! Holy stuff will melt you!"

"Not true," said Inuyasha.

"What?" said a confused Sailor Moon.

"Holy items cannot melt us," said Sesshomaru. "That's only a fairy tale. Silver will give us burns, but it will turn us into flames if we hold onto it too long. Yes, the sun will kill us, and garlic will turn us into dust, but you forgot that we drink the blood of everyone."

"I was gonna say that next," said Moon.

Neptune saw a sad look on Saturn's face. Neptune asked, "Sailor Saturn, why are you so down?"

"..." Saturn didn't say anything.

"It's okay," said Uranus, "you can tell us."

"...It's...Kohaku..." said Saturn.

"You saw him?!" said a shocked Sango.

"A vampire that looked like a woman but also looks like a man took him," said Saturn. "I would've stopped the vampire...but I was too late when I found him..."

"Why would Naraku send in Jakotsu?" said Koga. "It's sounds weird for someone to send in a transvestite to do a job that either a man or woman would do."

"Is Kohaku a friend of yours?" asked Pluto.

"Sort of..." answered Saturn. "He's...he's..."

"What is he?" asked Miroku.

"He's my boyfriend in school," said Saturn.

"He's what?!" said Neptune and Uranus together.

"Relax," said Pluto. "It's not like it's gonna be the end of the world...yet...if Naraku succeeds."

"That's enough talk right now," said Sesshomaru. "We need to get you into a house big enough for all of you. Koga, call Totosai and tell him we need a big house...and fast."

"Got'cha!" said Koga.

After a few hours, all of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Starlights, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and the vampires went inside a huge house that has about fifteen bedrooms in it. "Holy crap!" said an amazed Sailor Venus.

"Chi...bi..." said an amazed Chibi Chibi.

"This is a big house!" said an amazed Sailor Mini Moon.

"Okay," said Sailor Moon, "let us transform back into ourselves."

All of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask transformed back into their normal everyday selves except for Rini and Trista. They were still stuck as Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Pluto. "Weird," said Trista, "I can't transform."

"Me neither," said Mini Moon.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," said Luna, "that if an evil taint has turned you into another being while you are in your Sailor form, you'll be stuck in your Sailor form until you find a cure."

"Oh, great," said Serena, "you couldn't tell us sooner?"

"Artemis was supposed to tell you about it," said Luna.

"But I thought you were gonna tell them about it," said Artemis.

"Let's not have any cat fights, guys," said Yaten.

"Are you gonna tell us about this Slayer person?" asked Amara.

"Chibi," Chibi Chibi agreed.

Once everyone was in the living room, Sesshomaru began the story: "About fifty years ago, there was a woman named Kikyo. She was the peace-keeper between humans and vampires. Half of the vampires believe in peace, so that half decided to have Kikyo create a spell or some kind of jewel to save those who became vampires by bite."

"When we bite a human or a being that is not a vampire," said Inuyasha, "we wound up turning them into a vampire. Most of these people didn't want to become a vampire intentionally. We wanted to have a spell in order to keep the humans we bit to remain as humans. For me, I occassionally drink blood, but I eat like a normal human being."

"Why's that, Taisho?" asked Mina.

"I am a half-breed," said Inuyasha. "My and Sesshomaru's father fell in love with a human, who happened to be my mother."

"Oh," said Yaten, "so your dad was a pimp or prostitute or what?"

Michelle slapped Yaten across the face and said, "Not in front of the kids!"

"Sorry about that," said Taiki. "Please continue."

"Our father was the original leader of the vampires," said Sesshomaru. "He was killed by the rebel leader, Naraku. The rebels believed that peace is a waste of time. We couldn't have that happen. The war between the loyals and the rebels had continued on and on, and the only way we can have peace is if we find the descendant of the Slayer, have her create the spell or jewel, and save those who do not wish to be a vampire. Right now, I brought all of you because either you have been involved and must defend the new Slayer or you were bitten. All of you must stay together if you are to leave this house."

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" shouted Amy. "What if our families keep on asking us where we are?"

"We sent some of our best to have your families believe that you are all on a school trip," said Inuyasha.

"What about school?" asked Kagome.

"You will still go to school," said Sesshomaru, "but everywhere else, you must stay together. Your friends there..."

"Trista and Rini are there names," said Hotaru.

"They will sleep during the day and stay awake during the night," said Sesshomaru. "For their normal diet, they must drink blood in order to survive. You will also practice your powers until it is time to fight Naraku."

"Will you tell us about our powers?" asked Rini.

"We will have Koga help you out," said Inuyasha.

"And how am I gonna create a spell?" asked Kagome.

"I'll give you the cookbooks that Kikyo usually keep spells and recepies in," said Inuyasha. "You should be getting them during the afternoon."

"Can I help Kagome?" asked Lita. "I am good with cooking and recepies. Please? Pretty please?"

"It would be a good idea if the Slayer has some help with the spells," said Sesshomaru.

"I have a name!" said Kagome. "You can call me Kagome if you can, Sesshomaru."

"Fine," said Sesshomaru.

"Umm..." said Seiya, "what's with Raye?"

Raye was drooling over-excessively when she was staring at Sesshomaru.

"Raye!" said Serena. "Snap out of it!"

"Great," said Lita, "we lost her."

"Oh well," said Darien, "might as well have someone carry her to bed."

"I'll deal with it," said Lita. "At least I can carry heavy stuff."

"Chibi..." Chibi Chibi was yawning.

"I'll take Chibi Chibi to bed," said Serena. "Now which room shall we go to?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What shall happen? R&R please!**


	6. Watch What You Drink

**Me: Hey StArS-AnD-RoSeS, when did these chibis get here in the studio?**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: Didn't I tell you? There was gonna be a chibi party today. We invited all of the chibi forms of our favorite anime characters for a little honorary party for them.**

**Me: I thought you said it was gonna be a hot anime-guy party. I was only gonna come by for Vincent Valentine.**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: That was actually what FearfulBlood had had a couple of weeks ago. Today, it's gonna be the chibi party! Yay!**

**Me: Well...I'll make an exception since I like chibis, too. While our guests are here, please enjoy this next chappie! Aw...a chibi Vincent! Come here! (chases a chibi Vincent)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Watch What You Drink**

When everyone was trying to get comfortable in the new house, Rini and Trista were starting to get a little hungry. Since they were both vampires, they would have to drink blood until there was a cure for their vampirism. "I see you two are starting to get hungry," said Sesshomaru. "Come with me."

The two girls followed Sesshomaru into the kitchen. Sesshomaru grabbed a bottle of red liquid and two drinking glasses. He opened the bottle and poured the red liquid into each of the glasses. "I see that vampires now store blood in bottles now," said Trista.

"Oh, we still bite people in the neck to gain our blood," said Sesshomaru. "We usually kidnap some of the most dangerous criminals and kill them so we can get our blood that we need for survival. That's also what had happened to Jimmy Hoffa."

"Well," said Trista, "that leaves a mystery solved for some of us."

When Sesshomaru gave the two glasses filled with blood to Rini and Trista, Trista took a sip of the blood. "How is it?" asked Rini.

"Not bad," said Trista. "Kinda tasted like tomato juice."

Rini was a little nervous about tasting her glass of blood. Rini picked up her glass and took a tinier sip than Trista. Then Rini said, "Hey! Mine tasted like chocolate covered strawberries." Rini drank the rest of her blood, leaving a red blood mustache on her face. Rini licked off the mustache and said, "I'll go see if I can grab a room for Hotaru and I to share."

Once Rini was off, Sesshomaru said, "When you're an unpure vampire, blood will taste like any food that you enjoy eating or drinking as a human."

After Trista was done drinking all of her blood, she went to go help some of the people choose their rooms and who to share one with; there was a few that couldn't decide who to share with. Once everyone got a room, Trista tucked Hotaru into bed in the room where Hotaru and Rini would be sharing. Serena got Chibi Chibi into bed, but she didn't know that Chibi Chibi was trying to come up with a plan to explore the whole house without noticing.

When it was 10:00 pm, Serena grabbed a wine bottle filled with red wine. She snuck into the kitchen and tried to open the bottle with a cork popper. The Pink Panther music was playing until Serena said, "Rini, could you keep the music down? There are people who are trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Serena," said Rini as she turned down the volume of the music.

Once Serena managed to get the bottle opened, she heard a voice saying, "What'cha got there?" It was Raye

Serena jumped out of surprise and said nervously, "N-nothing! W-w-what makes y-you think I-I-I-I have s-s-s-s-s-s-s-something?"

"Aha!" said a voice that sounded like Amy. "You were trying to get a hold of the alcohol again, huh?"

"It's not what it looks like guys!" exclaimed Serena.

Lita grabbed the bottle and said, "Now what should we do with the bottle now that it's opened?! We don't want to have the vampires confuse it with blood."

"I was gonna get some for myself and Darien!" said a whining Serena. "It's gonna be a night where Darien and I could at least do something romantic--and I mean very romantic--after he got back."

"You were gonna get each other all liquored up, huh?!" said Mina. "It's no wonder you have a dirty mind developing!"

All four girls pulled Serena away from the bottle of red wine that was left on the table. They were all trying to get Serena to stop trying to sneak alcoholic beverages into homes, especially when they were under protection by vampires. Kagome came down and said, "What's with all of the comotion?"

"Serena was trying to get Darien and herself drunk so they can have a 'romantic' evening," said Lita.

"We're trying to keep her away from the bottle," said Raye.

Kagome joined into the comotion so she can tell Serena about why alcohol should wait until twenty years of age. (A/N: In Japan, the legal drinking age is twenty.) Meanwhile, Chibi Chibi snuck out of bed, into the kitchen where the comotion is going on, and got on the table. She saw the bottle of red wine and got a hold of it. She took a sip, and then she started to chug the whole thing. Serena saw what was happening and shouted, "Well, if you guys would pay attention, someone who shouldn't be drinking is drinking right now!"

The five girls turned around and saw Chibi Chibi drop the bottle and made a burp. She drank all of the red wine. She made a burp and said in a woozy tone, "Chi_bi_...**ju**ice..."

"Oh...shit..." said all six girls.

Chibi Chibi stood up and tried to walk, but she was toppling over a lot. She found Luna asleep, grabbed a hold of her tail and bit it. Luna woke up with a screech and rubbed her tail. "No...**not**...do_nut_..." said Chibi Chibi as she hiccupped.

"See what we told you, Serena?!" shouted Amy.

After a few minutes, Chibi Chibi fell asleep in a bowl of fake fruit. "Well," said Serena, "at least she'll go to sleep a little bit faster than medicine does."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: I wonder how some of these chibis will get drunk.**

**me: Beats me. Please R&R! (hugs chibi Vincent Valentine tighter)**

**chibi Vincent: Yuffie! Help!**


	7. Naraku's Frustration

**Me: Okay, everyone! The chibi party is over. All those who are here only for the party and not the story must get out of here right now. (releases chibi Vincent Valentine) Okay, Vincent, you can go now.**

**Chibi Vincent: Freedom! (runs out the door)**

**Me: Sutarumahari! Let go of chibi Sesshomaru, now! He only has one arm, and he doesn't need another one to be cut off.**

**Sutarumahari: Oh...but...but...**

**Me: Now! (gives Sutarumahari the evil serious look)**

**Sutarumahari: Okay...(releases chibi Sesshomaru)**

**Me: Now back to our story...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Naraku's Frustration**

In an abandoned building, Naraku and his minions were frustrated about what happened earlier. "Why did you force us to retreat?" asked a frustrated Kagura. "Some of us were doing what you've told us to do and almost succeeded! Why?!"

"I could've slain those kids that were after our hostage," said Jakotsu, "but no, you made us pull back. You owe us an explanation!"

Naraku understood about the frustration of his people, so he said, "It's all part of the plan. Get a hostage and see if the descendant of the Slayer really is the descendant. We only have two little errors."

Some of the vampires were relaxed after Naraku made that announcement about the plan. "So it was a planned attack," said Bankotsu. "I get it."

"I said there were two little errors in the plan," said Naraku. "Sometimes...two little errors will become two huge problems."

Then the vampires were ticked off again. "So is it good or bad?" asked Kanna.

Naraku didn't answer Kanna's question. Instead, he said, "Two of those Sailor Scouts were bitten, and they transformed into vampires. That means that if we can't convince them to join us, then we have more traitors going against us. That means there are more vampires following the new tradition that is ruining our ways of life."

"What?!" said a surprised Bankotsu. "Those Sailor brats have vampires on their side now?"

"The real question is," said Naraku, "who were the ones who bit those two Sailor Scouts."

There was silence for a while, and then Kagura said, "Kanna and I were responsible, but it wasn't our fault."

Naraku grabbed Kagura's throat and said, "Wasn't your fault? It was your fault!"

"We were weak," said Kanna. "You can't expect your own followers to fight in a weak state. You've always said that!...Or have you decided to alter the old ways?"

"Shut up!" yelled Naraku as he release Kagura from his grip. "Since you two were growing weak, I will accept what you've told me. In the mean time, we cannot attack until we heard about the cure for the unpures."

"We haven't heard anything yet," said Jakotsu. "What do you want me to do to the hostage?"

"Bring him to me," said Naraku.

Jakotsu had brought a young boy to Naraku. It was Kohaku. Kohaku was struggling to escape from the vampires. "Let me go!" shouted Kohaku. "I have nothing to do with what you're up to!"

"Shut up, little boy!" yelled Jakotsu as he was about to slap Kohaku.

But Naraku said, "Don't lay a scratch on him. I want to tell him a little something. Release him."

Jakotsu dropped Kohaku in front of Naraku. "I'll be outside if you need anything," said Jakotsu.

Once Jakotsu left, Kohaku said, "What do you want with me? I've done nothing to you, but you kidnapped me anyway! Are you an escaped convict?"

"Relax, my boy," said Naraku. "I won't harm you...unless you continue to resist."

"Then answer me this," said Kohaku. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"I need someone to stop something that shouldn't be happening," said Naraku. "If you do what you're told, you'll see your sister and your girlfriend again. I'll even spare their lives after siding with the true evil."

"You...know about Sango and Hotaru?" asked Kohaku.

"I know a lot about other people," answered Naraku. "Now listen, we need to stop this so-called cure from happening. This cure is supposed to save the unpures from vampirism for eternity, but it is actually a weapon that could eliminate the world. The woman who is being forced to create that cure is Kagome Higurashi. She was led to believe that she can save all of the vampires and humanity."

"And I'm connected to this because...?" said Kohaku.

"Your sister is led to believe that too, and it has your girlfriend's attention," said Naraku. "Join us, and we'll save your sister and girlfriend from helping evil along with Kagome."

Kohaku thought about this for a while, and then answered, "Sorry, Naraku, but I have to see it in order to believe it. How do I know that you're just gonna kill them off the spot and destroy the real good? How do I know that you're just as nuts as the people in a nuthouse?"

"I thought you would say that," said Naraku. Then he got Kohaku under a hypnosis spell and commanded, "Now, you will do everything I tell you."

"I'll...do everything...you say," said Kohaku in an emotionless tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No! Don't!" shouted Hotaru as she woke up from a nightmare.

Rini and Trista entered the room, and Rini asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare...about...Kohaku...!" said a panicked Hotaru.

"Relax, Hotaru," said Trista as she sat on the bed and held onto Trista. "We don't want to scare everyone. Now tell us what you saw."

"I saw Kohaku getting hypnotised by that Naraku guy," said Hotaru as she was about to cry. "Kohaku was almost deceived until he got hypnotised. We have to save him. I don't want to see him dead!"

"We will save him," said Rini. "We have to wait until we find their headquarters."

"Do you know where that is?" asked Trista.

"No...not yet," said Hotaru.

"Just relax and get more sleep," said Trista. "We will find Kohaku. In the morning, you'll tell Sango about your dream and about Kohaku."

Hotaru fell back asleep, but it was tough since she was scared about what will happen to Kohaku.

**(to be continued...)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please R&R!**


End file.
